


A Hell Lot (Peter Parker one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Someone is leaving care packages for you while you are sick. Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out it’s Peter.





	A Hell Lot (Peter Parker one shot)

Peter Parker was terrible at keeping secrets, at least from you. **  
**

It took you less than two weeks to figure out that something was up with him. Only a week more to figure out that he was running out of school immediately after the last bell rang and seemed to cancel all your study sessions because he was Spiderman. It wasn’t that you were really smart. Peter was just really, really bad at being stealthy.

You didn’t tell him you knew. You figured if he wanted you to know, he’d tell you himself. So you kept your mouth shut, and even went as far as keeping others off his track when they got too suspicious. Of course, you instantly knew when Ned found out, it was written all over his face when he talked to Peter.

Frankly, it was hilarious how they tried to change the subject when you came around, or tried to come up with lies regarding why they couldn’t hang out. You wanted to smack them both upside the head and tell them to either stop lying or get good at it, but you resisted. This kind of painful awkwardness was too priceless to let go that easily.

It only became a problem for you when you got really sick and couldn’t make it to school.

You had texted Peter that you wouldn’t make it, and you’d told your mom to not let him, or anyone else in. You hated being sick, and you truly despised people seeing you when you were sick. Peter knew that, he had come to see you when you were first sick and you had refused to come out from under the sheets as long as he sat there. So he understood your little quirk and didn’t come after that. He’d usually keep you company by texting regularly, and you wanted it to stay that way.

Things seemed to change since he became Spiderman, though.

You jolted awake when you heard a thud, eyes still closed. It was dark outside, little moonlight keeping the room from being pitch black. But you knew it was late. You heard someone curse quietly. You would have gotten scared, except you recognized the voice as Peter’s. Confused, you slowly opened your eyes. You let them adjust to the dark and saw Peter putting a small package at the foot of your bedside table. He moved slowly, clearly trying to not wake you up. You stayed still, curious to see what he would do. He tiptoed to your window, which was open. You assumed it was how he came in. He placed his foot on the ledge, making it creak. He flinched at the sound, causing you to stifle a laugh as he finally flung yourself out of the window.

You waited for two minutes before getting up and turning your lamp on. You picked up the little package he had left, tied up with a little ribbon. You tore it open to find a bunch of little things in it, sweets and chocolates, some medicine, a movie, and a small note saying ‘Get Well Soon’ in neat, loopy handwriting.

You couldn’t help the huge smile that broke on your face, or the hot blush that spread across your cheeks. To think that Peter would use his newfound super abilities to indirectly take care of you made your heart pound faster.

It didn’t stop with one package though. Over the next week, Peter left you something every day. Mostly snacks or junk food he knew you liked, or a book from the library, or something else to keep you company while you were in bed. And somehow, he  _always_ managed to wake you up as he did. Sometimes, he’d bump into something, sometimes he’d accidentaly sneeze or cough, knock something over or stumble. And if, by some miracle, he made it back to the window without any incident, he’d make it creak and wake you up.

So maybe you were a light sleeper. But it baffled you how Peter had superhuman abilities yet was as clumsy as he was. You had quite a laugh every time he left, but this was a new level of second-hand embarrassment. You had to let him know.

On Sunday night, you laid awake in bed, planning to tell him when he came to drop his daily package off. And of course, he did.

This time, he seemed to make it across your room and back to the window without incident. You sat up slowly, without making noise, and then cleared your throat.

He froze instantly, as if knowing he was caught. Slowly, he turned around to look at you sitting in bed, arms crossed. You reached out to switch on your lamp.

“For a superhero, you’re probably the clumsiest person on this damn planet.”

Peter seemed to understand the line, turning completely and sighing.

“How long have you known?”

You shrugged. “Since like, a month after it started.”

His mouth dropped open. “That long? Why didn’t you say something?”

You shrugged again. “Watching you struggle was too much fun.”

Peter let out a laugh before walking over to sit on the edge of your bed.

“You’re not mad?”

“For not telling me? Not mad. Just a little annoyed. But I get it. You’re in this little bubble, and more the people that find out, more that bubble gets breached and takes this away from you.”

Peter shook his head, almost frantically. “No, that’s not it. I didn’t want a lot of people to know because if they did, they’d come after you. After May. After everyone I care about. I had to protect you guys.”

Your heart skipped at the prospect of being someone Peter was scared of losing, but you didn’t say anything. Frankly, you didn’t know how to respond.

“What’s with all these?” You said softly, gesturing to the latest package next to your bed. Peter picked it up and handed it to you.

“Just thought you’d like some things to make you feel better.”

You shook your head. “That can’t be it, Pete. You wouldn’t go so out of your way to get me stuff _every day_. You’d have to care a hell lot to do that.”

Peter stared at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. “Maybe I do care a hell lot.”

You sucked in a breath, smile overtaking your face at his confession. “Really?”

He looked at you, taking in the smile on your face. “Really.”

You leaned towards him. “Maybe I care a hell lot too.”

Peter met you halfway, lips pressing against yours. You both were smiling too big for it to last more than a few seconds, but it was perfect nonetheless.

You stared at him, still inches from his face, before the urge to kiss him took over again, and you pulled him closer once more, hands entangling in the hair behind his head. He kissed back just as eagerly, sighing into your mouth. You pulled away a good few minutes later.

You giggled.

“What?” he asked.

“I just realized something.”

“What?”

“We kissed while I was sick. Now you’re gonna get sick too.”

Peter laughed and fell onto the bed, pulling you down with him. “As long as we’re sick together.”


End file.
